Kurai no Kako Dark Pasts
by Andr01d17
Summary: A recollection of the jinzouningen's past...a K/18 later...I hope.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ...all that is credited to Toriyama-san...there is some pretty rough abuse here...abuse meaning child abuse. So, don't read this if you are offended. I only wrote this story since I was really depressed and my dad was really pissed off at me and wouldn't talk to me for a week. Don't worry, though he didn't abuse me or anything, I just wanted to let my anger out by writing this story. Hope it doesn't get anyone offended.  
  
Leading to a Dark Road Prologue-Long Forgotten  
  
Juuhachigou, Artificial Human 18, or Android 18, choose whatever name, it'll be the same person that sits on white stool and staring outside the window of the Kame House. It was in the afternoon and the inside of the House was pretty much dark, except for the sunlight seeping in through the window. Juuhachi was pretty much alone in the house. Roshi and Oolong went off to the mainland to rent some porn videos. Juuhachi watched her beloved husband and her daughter playing in the sand. " Be careful, Marron!" Kuririn laughed, " You're getting sand in my eye!" " Sorry, daddy!" Marron giggled, as she pat more sand on top ofKuririn. Juuhachi smiled, but soon frowned. " Mommy! Mommy! Come and help me dig daddy out!" " Yeah, Juu!" Kuririn called out his pet name for her. She really liked it. " Come outside and get some fresh ocean air, huh?" Juuhachi shook her head no. Marron frowned. Kuririn stared at his beautiful wife for a minuted then turned his head to Marron. " Uh, sweetie? Can you dig me out? I'll convince your mother to play with us." Marron quickly dug Kuririn out and continued playing in the sand, as Kuririn went in the house. He wiped off the excess sand off his clothes and sat next to Juu. " I don't want to go outside, Kuririn," Juu said immediately. " Who says I was going to ask you to play, Juu-kun?" Kuririn sighed out. " Tell me what's the matter. You look depressed." Juu turned her head away from Kuririn, " Why don't you go back with Marron?" " Juu, I've never seen you act this way before," Kuririn softly said, " Something's the matter. What is it?" " I don't want to talk about it!" Juu snapped, causing Kuririn back up. " Juu-kun," Kuririn held Juu's shoulders, " It's me, Kuri-chan. Your husband...you can tell me anything. Whatever it is, I would still love you." Juuhachi stared into Kuririn's black eyes and softened a bit. Kuririn inched his face with Juuhachi's and kissed her. He caressed her cheek. " Mommy! Daddy! Eew!" Marron interrupted the two. Both Kuririn and Juu looked at their pride and joy. Juuhachi stood up from her seat and picked Marron up. " Let's go, Little One," Juu walked out of the house. " Let's play."  
  
A/N: How was that? Well, I hoped you liked. There will be more coming so, stay tuned. 


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ!!! This story contains some dark themes, like child abuse or alcohol abuse and stuff like that. If you are offended by these kind of things, don't read this story or you can, but don't sue if anything happens! I only started to write this fic because my dad got really angry at me and I had to let my anger out by writing this.  
  
Leading to A Dark Road Chapter One- The House at the end of the road  
  
" Give it back, now!" a seven year old short black haired boy shouted at a blonde girl about his age. The boy stared back at the girl, who was like a reflection of himself, but a girl version. " Come on! I found that army man!" The blonde girl stuck her tongue out, " Well, it's mine now!" She flicked her short ponytail and smirked at the boy. " You're a girl, Alex!" the boy lunged at the girl. " You're not supposed to be interested in war!" Alex tripped the boy down to the floor. " What if I am?" Alex looked at the boy, as he got back up. " Give it or else I'm going to hit you and I won't miss!" the boy shouted. Alex threw the plastic army man at the boy, " Here. I don't even like your toys." " When I grow up, I'm going to be a soldier!" the boy said, examining the little toy. " Yeah, right," Alex crossed her arms. " Like our parents would ever agree with you, Xander." " Well," Xander started, " when I grow stronger, I'm leaving the house. Unless you want to come, Alex." " Be in a disgusting army and get killed?" Alex cried out. " No way! But, I do appreciate the offer." Xander stood up, as Alex turned around. " Let's go back home...we still have to cook before dad gets home." The two siblings walked towards a brown house at the end of the street. Its yard covered in dry grass, not taken care of for years. A lone green hose sprawled to the right side of the yard. The twins walked up the porch and entered the blue door, its old paint peeling off. On the other side of the door, the twins entered the living room, where bunch of toys, wires, boxes, and other miscellaneous things were cluttered. The two made their way to the kitchen where smoke wafted from above and made its way around the house. They found their mom, a pale brunette, sitting by the round breakfast table and smoking. She put the cigarette on the ashtray and grabbed a large bottle of sake and drunk. " Where have you two been?" the woman weakly said, as she took another puff of her cigarette. " You should be cooking right now. Your dad should be here in a few minutes." " Sorry, okaasan," the twins bowed down. " We we're just walking around the block." Alex turned to her brother, " Xander, go get the frying pan and the large pot. We're going to cook some fried rice and some soup." Xander nodded and climbed up the counter and opened the cupboard. " Got it!"  
  
***  
  
The door slammed closed and a huge groan came out. " Damn bastard! Never quits giving us harder work!" " Its dad!" Xander placed down the last plate on the table, as Alex placed the plate full of fried rice on the table. " You kids better have finished cooking the food!" their dad, wearing a sleeveless red polo shirt, entered the room. He walked over to the sink and washed his hands. " Good, fried rice and chicken soup..." Alex and Xander placed the spoon and forks on the table and washed their hands, as their dad sat down. The twins sat next to each other. " So..." their dad started. " Did you finish your homework?" " Yes, otousan," Alex and Xander bowed in unison. " Susan," their dad turned to their mom. " Are you cooking tomorrow?" " Whatever," Susan yawned, as she poured herself a glassful of sake. The family started eating their dinner. " This is great, Alex!" Xander spoke up. " Xander! What the hell did I say not to eat with your mouth full!" their dad yelled. " Gomen, otousan," Xander bowed. " Damn kids," their dad muttered. " Kevin, don't...swear in front of the children," Susan sipped on the hot soup. " So? Why does it matter? They're going to swear sooner or later," Kevin said.  
  
***  
  
" Did you brats brush your teeth?" Kevin shouted from the den, where he watched the old tv. " Hai," the twins shouted back. " By the time I check on you, you betta be sleepin'!" Kevin lit up a fat Cuban cigar. " You kids have to go to school early tomorrow." Alex got in the bed near the window. A couple of little stuffed animals lay on the bed. Xander sat on his bed, next to the door, and played with his toy soldiers. " I can't wait to tell Jason that I found this sniper man on the ground!" " Whatever," Alex said, turning around under the covers. " You better be quiet before dad hears you're still awake." " Okay," Xander whispered, as he got out of bed and collected his soldiers and dumped in his toy chest. " Alex...?" "What?" Alex whispered. " What do you want to be when you grow up?" Xander asked quietly. " I don't know," Alex turned over, looking up at the ceiling. " What's the rush? We're only seven...we don't even need to think about what job we're going to get..." " But, still," Xander stared at his sister's bed, " what do you want to be...?" " Right now, I would rather live in the present like looking into the future," Alex closed her eyes, " Good night, Xander." " Good night, sis," Xander whispered.  
  
A/N: Well, how was that? Hope you guys reviewed...I you didn't know by now, Xander is Juushichigou and Alex is Juuhachi!! So, yeah!!! Till the next chapter! (-_-)(-_-) 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimers: Okay, most you know I don't own DBZ and this story will contain some dark things, like abuse. So, if you don't like beatings or that sort of thing...turn back!! And if you still want to read the story, don't sue me if anything happens to you. This is a story about the jinzouningen's past...even this isn't k/18, there will be some k/18!  
  
Leading to a Dark Road Chapter 2-The Hating  
  
" Get up, you brats!" Xander felt a sharp pull on his blanket and felt the chill air surround his body. Xander groaned and rubbed his eyes. He saw his father pull off Alex's blankets and dropped it to the floor. " Time to go to school!"  
  
" Okay, otousan!" Alex got out of bed and ran out of the room to the shower.  
  
" When your sister is finished, I expect you to go after," Kevin walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen.  
  
Xander stayed behind and fixed up the room. As soon as Alex finished, Xander had already fluffed the pillows.  
  
" Okay, Xander," Alex said, bringing her dripping, covered body inside the room. " Your turn, but hurry up, or else we'll be late."  
  
Xander nodded and ran to the bathroom. Even though he hated his sister bossing him around, he still had to follow her since she was the eldest of the two and that she would snitch on their father. Xander shook his head as he started the shower. Alex hardly snitches to anyone. If she was to be tortured by her arm being stabbed with a pointy burning steel rod a million times, Alex wouldn't snitch. She would rather die than blab out an important secret or snitch. Xander went in the shower and felt the tiny patters of the water on his back. This was the only time Xander could ever be safe from the outside world.  
  
" Here, your lunch money," Kevin handed three hundred zeni to the twins.  
  
" Arigato, otousan," the twins said in unison as they bowed down low. " Bye!" Xander and Alex ran down their street and turned left and saw a couple of their classmates walking to school. The twins hardly talked to anyone of them.  
  
" Race ya to school, Xander," Alex said in a cool tone.  
  
Xander smirked, " Okay...but what's the point if I'm already going to- "  
  
Alex started off and started sprinting towards the huge brick building. " Come on, slowpoke!"  
  
Xander growled and sprinted after his sister, " Alex, you cheated!"  
  
" Last time you cheated, you brat!" Alex looked behind her. She didn't see the curb and she was going to fast to slow down.  
  
"Alex! Slow down!" Xander shouted.  
  
" Why, are you afraid you're going to lose?" Alex laughed. Her laughter stopped short when she landed hard on the concrete ground.  
  
" Alex!" Xander ran faster to Alex. " I told you to slow down!"  
  
Alex grabbed her knees and started sniffling. " Damn, that hurts!"  
  
" Next time watch where you're going! You almost made me ruin my hair, girl!" an older boy, nine years, sat on the ground fixing his hair with one hand. Two other boys helped him up. " You're supposed to be watching where you're going while you're running, stupid!"  
  
" Why don't you shut your mouth and get the nurse!" Xander shouted, as he looked at Alex's scraped elbows and knees, which were bleeding like crazy.  
  
" I'm not a slave for you," the boy shouted. " You get it, you peasant!" The boy laughed and his cronies laughed. " You want a zeni to help build your rundown house, er, I mean, garbage dump?"  
  
" Shut up! Our house is not a dump!" Xander got up.  
  
" Oh, look, boss!" the boy on his left pointed to Xander. " Look's like he wants to fight."  
  
" He's just a weakling," the rich boy yawned, " puny shrimps like him are no challenge."  
  
" Why don't you come here and say that!" Xander shouted.  
  
" Xander, just leave him alone and get me to nurse!" Alex groaned, as she got up.  
  
" Yeah, why don't you follow your weakling sister?" the rich boy crossed his arms. A large group of kids started to crowd around Xander and the rich boy and his gang.  
  
" My sister is tougher than you!" Xander said.  
  
" So, does that mean you play dolls, too?" the rich boy smirked.  
  
" I'll teach you to make fun of me and my family!" Xander felt his rage boil. Rage that he had never felt before. Rage that had been hidden inside Xander. Xander ran towards the rich boy, his fist held up high. Xander saw the boy throw a punch at him slowly. " I'm tired of your joking!" Xander dodged the punch and felt his fist dig in the boy's belly. Xander opened his eyes and saw the boy clutching at his stomach.  
  
" What's going on here?" a teacher pushed his way through the kids. Alex looked at the teacher.  
  
" Xander was trying to protect me from them, Mr. Miyashiro!" Alex pointed at the boy on the ground and his friends.  
  
Mr. Miyashiro saw blood dripping down Alex's legs and arms. " You better run to the nurse right now, Ms. Ketsuerai. Xander, help your sister while I take care of these hooligans."  
  
" Miyashiro-san," the boy's friend's picked him up. " We never touched her! She tripped on the curb and almost knocked Richie-san out."  
  
" Is this true, Alexandria?" Miyashiro turned to Alex, who was being carried by Xander.  
  
Alex started to cry, " I wasn't...doing...anything wrong! Xander and I were just racing and I told...him to move, but he moved and tripped me. His friends...started to beat me up...and...and..."  
  
" Enough, Ms. Ketsuerai!" Miyashiro turned to the boy's, " I'm going to call your parents!"  
  
" But, Miyashiro-san!" the boys dropped Richie on the floor.  
  
" No buts!" Miyashiro snapped. He turned to the twins again, " Xander! What are you waiting for! Take your sister to the nurse."  
  
" Hai," Xander bowed and took his sister inside the school and into the office, where the secretary gasped.  
  
" What happened?" the redhead flicked her hair back.  
  
" She tripped on the curb when we were racing and these guys started beating her up," Xander explained. The secretary nodded and went inside the nurse's office. The secretary and the dark haired nurse stepped out. The nurse took Alex from Xander.  
  
" Go to class, Mr. Ketsuerai," the nurse said, as she closed the door behind her. Xander stepped out of the office and walked to his class.  
  
" Where's your sister, Xander?" a boy, with brown hair with little highlights, surprised Xander.  
  
" She's at the nurse. She got hurt," Xander explained, as he took his seat at the back row. " She got us off the hook...she put up her fake cry act and Miyashiro-san believed her." Xander looked at his friend and smirked.  
  
" What?" the boy sat in front of him. Xander didn't say anything and opened his bookbag and took out the army man. " Whoa!"  
  
" I found just yesterday while me and Alex were playing outside the house," Xander said. " Isn't neat, Jason?"  
  
" I already have that one," Jason smiled. The teacher, a tall man with gray at his sideburns, cleared his throat and the class quieted down. Jason turned around.  
  
" Xander, where is-" the teacher started.  
  
" At the nurse," Xander immediately said. " She'll be okay."  
  
***  
  
" This might sting a little, Alex," the nurse's accent rang in Alex's ears. The nurse patted the alcohol towel on Alex's cut knee, which was cleaned off from the blood. Alex felt a strong sting on her knee and she held it back. She looked at her elbows, already bandaged, and touched it. The nurse gently put a band aid on Alex's knee. " There...you're finished."  
  
The nurse cleaned up and before Alex could jump of the examining table, the nurse noticed a gash at the left side of her left leg. " What's this?"  
  
Alex jumped off and put her dress back down, " It's nothing. I-I just hit my leg when I fell off my bed. It's not a big deal."  
  
The nurse looked Alex and sighed. ' Hmm.' Alex grabbed her backpack and went out of the nurse's office. 


End file.
